Coveted
Coveted is a mission available to the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview Whilst it is heavily implied it is performed for Martin Madrazo (as the player is tasked to deliver the container to his lock up), it is not offered via a phone message but started by walking into the blue corona (marked by a star icon on the player's radar) on the hilltop above the cove (west-southwest of The Cove parachute jump and due north of the Palmer-Taylor Power Station) in Grand Theft Auto Online Freemode between 00:00 (midnight) and 08:00. This is one of six co-op "contact" missions not directly given by the contacts in GTA Online (including Coasting, Potshot, Crystal Clear Out II & III and Dirt Road). It can be accessed immediately upon reaching the required Rank by the Start>Online>Jobs menu (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 only) or by walking into the job corona on the map (although the map coronas are limited by time of day). On original release of GTA Online, this mission became particularly famous for being used to make fast money, given how easy it was and how, unlike in most other missions, the payouts did not get cut in half after being played the first time (similar to Rooftop Rumble). Subsequent patching of mission payout structure and difficulty has altered this considerably. Version History Current mission (Patch 1.14)= Overview A rival gang is attempting to move an unknown shipment via Cargobob and Martin Madrazo wants it to be intercepted and given to him at a lock-up of his. The container is guarded by The Professionals using Assault Rifles, SMGs, Micro-SMGs and RPGs. The player(s) must use the Cargobob to pick up the shipment which is inside a ThriftEX container and then deliver it to the railyards in Cypress Flats When the players arrive at the cove they have 2 minutes to reach the Cargobob’s landing area and kill the enemies to secure the landing site. Failing to do this in time will immediately fail the mission. The Cargobob will arrive within 2 minutes of the players reaching the cove. 2 enemies on the beach near the objective container now have RPGs (low accuracy). Enemies on the beach no longer have Extended Line Of Sight, meaning they won’t shoot at the players as they fight down the hill. Once the player has collected the container, an enemy Buzzard Attack Chopper spawns and pursues the Cargobob. Ground forces will also spawn along the highways on the way to the warehouse and if the Cargobob's altitude is sufficiently low can be a threat. Mission Objectives *Go to the cove. *Secure the landing site (2 minute time limit) *Retrieve the container. *Deliver the container to the warehouse. Strategy *For best results, use 2-4 players. **If playing solo, a weaponized vehicle or aircraft makes the clearing the landing site part of the mission easier. *One or two players should remain at the top of the hill as sniper support while the remaining player(s) assault the landing zone to secure it within the time limit. *Eliminate the enemies down on the beach after the 2 minutes have expired to prevent them firing RPGs at the Cargobob. *Kill the pilot and steal the Cargobob. *Then one player uses the Cargobob grapple hook to pick up the container. *Hover the Cargobob with the container just above ground level while waiting for the incoming Buzzard Attack Chopper. *The sniper at the top of the hill can then take out the incoming Buzzard. **If playing solo, release the container, land the Cargobob and take care of the incoming Buzzard on foot. **Alternatively, to lose the enemy helicopter, lure it towards the RON Alternates Wind Farm wind turbines as they can easily take down the enemy helicopter, whilst taking care not to hit the turbines. *Once the Buzzard has been eliminated, maintain sufficient altitude on the flight to the warehouse to avoid ground fire from the attackers in pursuing Granger. |-| Prior version (patch 1.13)= Overview A rival gang is attempting to move an unknown shipment via Cargobob and Martin Madrazo wants it to be intercepted and given to him at a lock-up of his. The container is guarded by The Professionals using Assault Rifles, SMGs and Micro SMGs. The player(s) must use the Cargobob to pick up the shipment which is inside a ThriftEX container and then deliver it to the Martin Madrazo's Lock-up nearby. Mission Objectives *Go to the cove. *Retrieve the container. *Deliver the container to Madrazo's lock up. Strategy *For best results, use 4 players. *Start out shooting the man guarding the Granger then start shooting the men at the far end of the cove with a sniper rifle. *Use the Granger at the end of the hill to dive to the far left of the landing zone of the Cargobob, use it for cover while you wait for the Cargobob. *Kill the pilot and steal the Cargobob. Then use the grapple hook to take the container. |-| Gallery Coveted-GTAO-Corona.png|Corona location. Coveted-GTAO-Secure_the_site.png|Securing the site (the easy way). Coveted-GTAO-Start_Delivery.png|Picking up the container. Coveted-GTAO-Map.png|Map of delivery location. Coveted-GTAO-Buzzard_Deployed.png|Incoming Buzzard. Coveted-GTAO-End_Delivery.png|Delivered (Original delivery instructions pre-patch). Trivia *Photos taken in Snapmatic during this mission can't be uploaded to the Social Club. *Rockstar Games removed Coveted, as well as Dirt Road, Factory Closure, Truck Together, Crystal Clear Out III, Crystal Clear Out II, Close Action, Coasting, and Potshot from GTA Online jobs menu after introducing patch 1.12. They were still accessible from their map coronas and were reinstated to the jobs menu in update 1.13 Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions